mcstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackout
Blackout is the sixth and final episode of Virtis Tales Season 2. It is the twenty-first episode overall. It is final episode of Virtis Tales. It is a standalone episode much like Impact. The episode name was revealed June 29th 2019 when it was revealed there will be 5 more episodes after the Season 2 premiere: Impact. This episode contains 19 slides and 228 frames, plus a bonus slide featuring an exit message as it's the last episode of the series. This makes the episode longer than Outage but not as long as the Season 1 finale The Link Opens. Synopsis Now that Lillie Sweet and Malcolm Lang have expanded Anti Virtis, it's time to bring down Virtis once and for all. Plot Anti Virtis is now a giant community, fighting Virtis, who are now well known and in full force. On Owner's server, Titan 309 searches for his friends, and sneaks on the back of a ship commandeered by Razer63's men. Razer63's ship fights that of the former operators, causing both to crash. Two army members finally decide to betray the angry leader, persuading the rest of the army to stop following him. Trock then pushes Razer off a cliff, but he survives with a Totem of Undying, and is then approached by Titan. Attempting to kill Titan, Razer is disarmed and forced to help him find his friends in return for protection. They reach the obsidian bunker housing the operating supplies, but are ambushed when TNT is launched at them; Razer takes this opportunity to attempt to kill Titan, but is disarmed again, before Titan kills him by slicing his head. Titan loots Razer's diamond pickaxe and breaches the bunker and meets Trock, but are then ambushed by Mob Destructor who banishes them to the Nether. Virtis join Owner's server, where it all began, to take a break by killing the server populace. Titan sends an emergency message to Anti Virtis, informing them Virtis are present on Owner's minecraft server. Nodis leaves the server and goes to Terraria, and Perseus intercepts the Anti Virtis communication channel. Perseus reveals to Lillie he was etghtjh, and forced Steffan Hibbert to hand him the Virtis Project foundation, which he then perfected over years with Nodis and Yldir, which gave them their power. Perseus then initiates a block over the entire Anti Virtis infastructure; nobody can access anything. Malcolm speculates this was a master hack. Out of options, Malcolm and Lillie return to the county court, asking for help, but the judge reveals his technicians can access the network, as can everyone, the block has been removed. Suddenly, Joseph Forrest enters the court, and reveals that since the lock was his original code, he removed it with ease. Joseph is regretful over his actions and has had years to contemplate them, and decides to rectify it by helping Anti Virtis. Joseph commands the whole team focus their efforts on Yldir, the weakest link in Virtis, who is still on Owner's server. Eventually, they successfully track him and send the FBI to storm him home, arresting him. Anti Virtis celebrate victory, and later on, after interrogation, Yldir gives up the locations of Perseus and Nodis to them. Nodis is arrested whilst on Terraria, and Perseus is then arrested. The process of restoring all of gaming began, concluding after two months. Now with every server restored, the owner of Icarus' server, Striker, rewards Peron and Michalak with being in-charge of the reformed zombie gamemode on his server. The two are honoured, and are joined by the revived Milky bar and Maxw3ll. On Blue's server, Sar1ta and SGS6B are revived, forgiven by Blue. Blue rewards Dr P3 with operating powers, inviting him to join the team, instantly accepting. Back in the county court, Joseph reveals the details of the fight from Crumbled: Lillie and Malcolm fled, while Joseph knocked out Vlad Hough and Steffan also passed out. He threw them into and alleyway and destroyed the contents of the warehouse. He reveals Vlad and Steffan recovered and got normal jobs. Lillie invites Joseph to join her and Malcolm, but Joseph, still hating himself, accepts punishment from the judge as having started the entire Virtis purge; he is arrested and sent to prison. Lillie and Malcolm embrace. In hacker jail, Virtis lament they're close to being transferred to prison, but witness Ultimate_Overlord being placed into a cell next to them. Eventually, they team up with him, and pull off a successful escape from the jail, putting the events of The Minecrafters Story in motion. Trivia *The name was chosen to represent a more amplified version of "Outage". *Peron, Michalak, Blue and Dr P3 returned in this episode for their send-offs. Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes